Everyone I loved Is gone
by Cinna-Bun-Lover13
Summary: ...Thanks to that person. Because of what i did their gone...forever...If only i knew sooner...If only i told someone...But i didn't and know thier dead. The last thing buttercup told me was this:Does it look like i care? and the last time i saw bubbles was that smile of hers and she told me:Does it look like im okey? Know they are gone...Read for full
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone I loved...Is gone...Thanks to that person. Because of what i did their gone...forever...If only i knew sooner...If only i told someone...But i didn't and know thier dead. The last thing buttercup told me was this:Does it look like i care? and the last time i saw bubbles was that smile of hers and she told me:Does it look like im okey? Know they are gone...If he didn't take that job...They all probably still be alive till this day. Know im here telling you my story._

* * *

_My name is Blossom Utonioum,im 16 years old and Everyone i Loved is gone, This is my story on how my life turned into a nightmare..._

"Blossom!Buttercup!Bubbles!" yelled the professor calling us to come eat. We all flew downstairs sitting in our usual spot. "Girls i have some news for you, don't get mad but..." said the professor looking down at his food. "But what professor?" said bubbles curious than the rest of us. "We are moving from Townsville...Sorry girls."said professor sadly looking at us. "B-But why?" I said looking at him with sorrow in my eyes. "Well, for one blossom, I have gotten a new job and we live too far from it so were gonna have to move...I'm very sorry girls." said professor looking back at me with the same amount of sorrow. "THAT'S BULL CRAP! YOU KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT JOB! I REFUSE TO MOVE FROM MY FRIENDS! YA KNOW WHAT IM GOING IN MY ROOM AND NEVER COMING OUT!" yelled buttercup frustrated as she flew with tears coming out of her eyes. Bubbles went up to comfort buttercup for her to calm down a bit. "Im sorry...I didn't mean for all this to happen you understand right blossom?" said the professer looking at me with sorrow. "I know you didn't just give them time, they'll come around i promise you they well. So don't worry!" I said trying to cheer him up while giving a hopeful smile.

_Later on that day..._

_After that morning we all went to school to tell the boys the terrifying news, that our father told us..._

"Hey girls! Whats wrong?"said boomer as he looked at us with curiosity. "Ummm...The professor just told us that we are ummm..._Moving..._" i said since no one else was going to say it. "What? Why?" said brick and butch shocked. "He got a new job that's too far from where we live, so were moving!"said bubbles pretending to be happy with it. "B-But you can't...You can stay with us right? Or...Or !..."said boomer suggesting people who we can stay with while professor is on his new job. "Boomer it's no use...we already tried that...he wont budge."said buttercup look at the ground sadly. "...That's not fair why do you guys have to move? All because that bastered got a new fucking job?" said butch who is pissed off. "Butch! You know he didn't mean to do it...he just didn't know, i know he didn't if he did he probably wouldn't accept...he wouldn't have..."I said slightly screaming at him with anger boiling up. "Pfft! Ya right, Blossom you know god damn well that he would still accept the damn job wither or not if it's too far or not!"said butch remarking back in a non-caring tone."ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! YOUR ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!" said brick yelling at me and butch."looks who talking..."mumbled butch as he folded his arms looking away. I just sat their looking at the ground thinking until the bell rang for school to end.

_During that night..._

_The professer was in his lab as usual, but only packing up some of his belongings. Bubbles was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, and buttercup...buttercup was watching television while i was looking at the picture of our new house._

"Blossom! Can you come help me real quick?" said bubbles as she tapped on my shoulder. "Sure...I'll help you bubbles."I said as I got up from the computer and walked with her to the kitchen. "Can you please peel and cut these veggies for me while I cook the rice and get the curry ready?"said bubbles as she handed me some vegetables. I nodded and started to cut them into peice after I peeled them. After I was finish the phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"I said as I picked up the phone. "Hey Blossom this is Butch, im calling to tell you im sorry from this earlier hope you can forgive me?"said butch with a bit of guilt in his voice. "Sure your forgiven, and im sorry for yelling at you."I said with a bit of guilt in my voice also. "It's okay we both know i didn't mean what I said, it was only out of anger." said butch which I can tell that he is sort of smiling. "ya...i guess we both did..."i said with a slight giggle. After we finished talking dinner was ready and we all went to go eat. "Sooo...When are we moving?"said buttercup breaking the silence at the table. "In a couple of weeks...So that gives us time to pack up and get settled in before i start my new job..."said the professor as he ate some of his curry rice."Oh...I guess that's okay..."said buttercup picking her food. We all just sat their eating quietly, but every once in a while one of us try to start-up a conversation.

_Next Morning..._

_The next day came and we all got ready for school, and we were all downstairs eating our breakfast._

"Blossom can you do me a favor and tell butch i wont be able to hang out with him today?"said buttercup as she sip some of her OJ. "Sure...i guess i can, but i bet he would be disappointed though...right?"i said to buttercup as i washed my dishes. "Eh...It's butch were talking bout he'll be fine!"said buttercup as she finished her plate. "Yea...I guess your right..."i said as i went to put my shoes on and head out to school.

_At school..._

_When we all got to school we all went to class until lunch time came around..._

"And that's all for today, you all may go to lunch know."said our Physics teacher, as she ended her lesson. We all headed out and met up at our usual spot. "Hey girls!"said the boys as they came sitting down in their own way."Hey guys!"we said waving at them with a smile on our face. "So what's up? anything new happening?"said brick as he ate his lunch. "Ummm...We are moving in a couple of weeks, so that only give us a few weeks to pack and stuff..." said bubbles sadly as she ate some of her lunch. "Oh...That sucks..."said boomer a bit down too."Oh ya Butch, buttercup wont be able to hang out with you today she has something to do later on, Sorry!"i said to butch for only him can hear me. "Oh...i guess that's alright, well will you join me later on today?"said butch as he looked at me. I nodded and continued to eat my lunch.

_But little did we know that someone was watching us...from a distance..._**_she_**_ was watching me plotting her revenge against me...for what i did to her..._

**Note: I do not on The powerpuff girls nore the rowdyruffs...If i did would you think i would be here posting a fanfic of them? Oh yes this may well probably be an blossomxbutch if you no like then why read? It's my first time doing a pairing like this and i sort of like them together (Yes i still like the greenxbreen bluexblue and redxred couple but what the hell? Why not expirment a bet? So ya and if your already watching me, and you lik ppg too. And your wondering why i have not post my other Sasuhina chpt 3...It's because i've become rather busy with my art and stuff so ya ._. but i promise to try and work on both if can but ya hope you enjoyed know byeee!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:I does not own anything :D if i did i think wouldn't be here right know oh and at the end i give credit to the person who came up with the idea for the Pretty Little Liars or PLL for short i used it because i thought i would be a great idea instead of random phone calls, and stuff. So Blossom well get random text messages and little notes and stuff, if you seen the show then you know what i mean by that. So ya, I hope you love it 3!~**

* * *

_A few weeks have passed and most of our stuff are put in boxes, and we've hung out with our friends more often so we can have our last few days together. I was with Butch at a Cafe._

"A few more days until you guys leave huh?"said butch as he sip some of his soda. "Ya...Im gonna miss Townsville, it's where I grew up and met you guys..."said blossom with a small smile on her face while looking out the window."Ya!...Remember when we got detention cause of buttercup?Hehe...That was good times..."said butch slightly chuckling at the moment.

_Flashback!~_

"Oh come on guys! Were not gonna get in trouble, just for skipping school!"said buttercup as we were walking to a donut shop. "When you say that it makes me worry even more..."i said looking at buttercup. "You worry too much bloss! Just relax!"said buttercup patting my back...rather harshly."If ya say so BC..."said butch as he stuffed his hands in pockets. They all soon got to the donut shop and ordered their food. "I have a bad feeling were gonna get caught..."said bubbles a bit unease as she sat down beside boomer."Don't worry bubbs, everything well turn okay in the end right BC?"said boomer trying to comfort bubbles."Ummm...No promises boom..."said BC slightly laughing. "NANI?"yelled everyone but buttercup. "What?It's not my fault you guys actually _thought_ everything was gonna be okay in the end!"said buttercup looking at them shrugging her shoulders. Everyone dropped their heads to the ground with a sweatdrop. After we all left the donut shop we decided to go to the park for a bit."Boomer can you please push me on the swings?"said bubbles as she got on the nodded and got up to push her,"Hey brick wanna have a one on one match of basketball?"said BC as she got a basketball. "I'm in for that!"said brick as he got up and put his hat on backwards. "And then their was two...!"butch said making me laugh at his comment."Hehe...Yep!"i said with a big smile on my face as I looked at butch."Sooo how did buttercup dragged you and bubbs into this?"said butch as he slightly pushed me."Eh...The 'Buttercup way' in by that i mean she forced us/blackmailed us!"I said as i pushed him back. "Hmmm...That make sense!"said butch as he pushed me back with a smile on his face. After that we both started to hit each other playfully until a police officer came around. "HEY! Aren't you kids suppose to be in school?"said the police officer as he came towards us. "Ummm...Uhhh...Ya see...That's a good question...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" i yelled as we all took of flying off from the cop.

_End of Flashback!~_

We both laughed as we remembered that time."Ya...That was...We got detention for months! Cleaning Duty, and so much more!"i said still laughing with butch. After we left the Cafe we walked around the city. "Thanks for hanging with me again bloss..."said butch as he looked at me with a smile. "its okay! I had nothing to do today so, thank you!"i said slight laughing with a smile on my face. "Eh...Wanna have a flying race? The one who wins have to do whatever that person says!"said butch with a smile on his

face. "Hmmmm...Im up for that!"i said as we got ready to fly. "Ready...Set...GO!"we both yelled at the same time as we took off. Pink and a Dark green strips were painting the blue sky above everyone. "Your not gonna beat me blossom!" yelled butch as he looked over at me. "YA RIGHT! IF THEIRS ONE THING I LEARNED FROM BUTTERCUP IS HER COMPETIVENESS SO YOUR _NOT _GONNA WIN!" I yelled back with a dermitation smile on my face. "WELL SEE ABOUT THAT BLOSSIE!"said butch as he flew faster. "HEEY!"I yelled as I tried to fly faster too. "HA! I told you i would win!" said butch with a smirk on his face. "Humph! Nu fair you cheated!"i said pouting at him with my arms folded under my chest. "Awww...Who knew blossom could make such a cute face, Okay since i won the bet...Then...You have to kiss me right here."said butch as he leaned closer towards me and while pointing to his lips. I slightly blushed and obeyed, _We did bet on who loses gotta obey the person who won..._I leaned forward and kissed him. I opened my eyes and stepped back a little. "W-Whats wrong?"said butch as he looked at me in the eyes with a hint of worriness in them. "I-I-I gotta go!"i said as i flew off to my house leaving a worried butch.

_In blossoms room..._

"What did I just do? I should've protested!Why was I willing to kiss _**Butch**_ out of all people?" I said to myself as i sat on my bed frustrated. "I don't _like_ him like that...do I?"i asked myself almost wanting an answer. 'Wait!Im the only one in here...why would i expect an answer from _myself?_"i said to myself in a 'i should know this already' manner. I just sighed and left to my thoughts. After at least an hour or so, my phone

started to ring. "Know where can that phone be..."i said while looking for my phone."Found ya!Hehe, Know who is texting me..."i said while grabbing my phone. "Oh! a new number...Know phone you shall tell me who is texting me!"i said dorklishy at my phone as i opened the text.

_Once you fall in love with your sisters crush, they maybe enemies forever...until it's too late for her to forgive you..._

_-Yours truly,PM_

"Who...How...Did...Who are you?"i said reading the text message."And what do you mean...by _sisters crush?_"i said again in a low whisper ratting my brain for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own anything if i did i think i wouldn't be here know would i? No! Oh and All rights to the idea from PLL(pretty little liars...) For once again i used the idea...So its only right if i gave credit so ya...Enjoy!_**

* * *

_It's been 4 days since that recent 'text' from the person called PM. I've avoided Butch during that time too...But i have a feeling we are gonna bump into each other some time soon, I'm know with my sisters at the park relaxing enjoying our last days in Townsville._

"I'm going to miss this place..."said bubbles as she layed on her back with her hands behind her head. "I am too bubbles...All those memories we had right here in this town..."said buttercup who is laying on her stomach. "Ya...I was hopping that our kids can grow up here too...and have as much fun as we did when we were growing up."I said as I laid against a cherry blossom tree. "Ya...I was hoping that too..."said bubbles and buttercup in union with a small smile on their faces. "Hehe...remember when we first met the boys?"I said slightly laughing. "Ya they were horrible people!"said bubbles throwing her hands dramatically. "Meh their A LOT better know then before..."said buttercrup shrugging her shoulders.

_~Flashback~_

_Me and my sisters were walking to the park until we saw a group of boys doing mischief we were bout 12 yrs old around that time while they were about 13 yrs old._ "HEY YOU GUYS! What are you doing?"we said stopping them from what they are doing. "What are you gonna do bout it? Your just a couple of _**weak little girls**_."said butch as they all started to laugh. Unfortantly that blew buttercups top and next thing you know buttercup grabbed butch by the shirt with her eyes glowing green. "Would you like to say that again?"said buttercup threw her teeth growling."Buttercup, calm down they don't know better!"I said as I flew over towards them. "Wait...You guys have super powers?"said boomer as he looked at me. "Ya...Were the Powerpuff Girls!"said bubbles as she smiled at him. "Ooooh we heard of you guys! A tough green chick, a Sweet-loving caring blue girl and a Smart-Cute pink girl!"said brick as he identify all of us. "Yepp! Names Blossom, that's buttercup in the green and that's bubbles in the blue."I said as i point to both of them. "Hi nice to meet you guys!" said both as buttercup let butch go. "Oh im Brick,That's butch in the dark green and that's boomer in the dark blue."said brick as he point to both of them. "Nice to meet you guys too!"said butch and boomer waving. "Do you guys have super powers?"said bubbles out of curiosity. "Yes Yes we do."said brick as he started to float also. "Oooh that's cool!"said bubbles with a smile. We started to tell stuff bout ourselves until it was time for us to go.

"Awww...It's time for us to go..."said bubbles as she looked at them sadly.

"Awwww...That sucks!"said boomer as he looked at bubbles sadly. "BRICK BUTCH COME BACK HERE!"I yelled at the two boys sneaking off somewhere."Who did you know...?"said the both of them curious. "Easy, Buttercup does the same thing..."i said with a smile on my face. "She's right..."said buttercup as she looked at them."Wait what school are you guys going to?"i said before we all left. "Were going to Townsville Middle...Why?"said butch looking back at us. I slightly blushed but shook my head."Oh cause were going there! I guess we are gonna see each other alot!"i said as i smiled at him. "Cool! I hope we can become good friends!"he said to us as he put up the peace sign and flew off.

~_End of Flashback~_

"I'm still mad that he called us weak little girls!"said buttercup clenching her teeth together. Me and bubbles both laughed at buttercup reaction. "But ever since then we've been the bestest friends..."said bubbles as she looked up at the sky. I looked up at the sky also and thought bout what happened and the text. _'Once you fall in love with your sisters crush, they maybe enemies forever...until it's too late for her to forgive you...'what does that mean?...Does it mean if i don't tell buttercup i kissed butch because of a bet, she'll get mad at me and won't forgive me...but what bout if it's too late part? _"UGHHHHH!"i yelled out in frustration. My sisters looked at me curiously to see if i was okay. "Huh? Oh im fine just something got me fustrated..."i said with a reassuring smile. They nodded and went back to whet they were doing. I went back to thinking bout the kiss.

_Next Morning at School..._

_I'm walking down the hallways to my locker until butch came running up behind me. _"Hey Blossom...Umm bout that time...ummmm..."said butch scratching the back of his head. "It's alright...Wait we never said how long that person had to obey the person who won the race! Sooo...How long?"I said looking at him. "Hmmm...Okey for at least a half of a year" said butch with a slight smirk on his face as he got closer to me. I had a light blush on my face until he kissed me again. He asked for entrance and I opened my mouth and let him in. Our tounges slowly explored each others mouths. It wasn't until I snapped out of it before class started and pushed him away. "What's wrong?"said butch as he looked at me with his dark green eyes. Of course he was still close to me, but he was strong after all and im not as strong as buttercup. "A-Ano...Nonthing i-im fine Butch" i said slightly blushing and giving him a reassuring smile."If ya say so...But come on let's go to class."said butch as he gave me a gentle smile. I nodded and we started to walk.

_During Lunch..._

_Me and my sisters were with the guys and we are eating outside._ "Only 2 more weeks left huh?"said brick looking at us. "Mhm...Im gonna miss you guys..."said bubbles sadly. "Were gonna miss you guys also..."said boomer trying to cheer up bubbles. "Hey before we go...We should just all hang out as a group one last time..."i said trying to lighten up the mood. "Ya that's a good idea bossom!"said butch smiling at me causing me to blush. "Ya it is! Hmmmm...how bout we go out 3 days before we leave sounds good?"said buttercup wondering if it's a good idea. "Ya sure! plus its on a Friday! So we get to tay out late."said brick giving buttercup a thumbs up. "Ya it is on a Friday...So its Settled! We are ALL hanging out friday three days before he move!"said bubbles clapping her hands together happily. We all started talking more and laughing at each other happily. My phone vibrated and it was another text message.

_A sisters friendship is more important than anything else...but what if a __**boy**_ _comes in between the two? What would happen now... You should know _**_blossom_**_ since your smart._

_-PM_

I stared at my phone reading the text over and over again. _How do you know...all of this...and how do you know me?_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Disclaimer: I DUNT OWN PPG OR BARRICADE! Barricade belongs to a DA friend of mines :3**  
_

* * *

_I was in my room laying on my bed staring at the ceiling debating on telling buttercup or not. If i told her today, the day that we are all hanging out it may ruin everything that we planned for. before I could even decide the door opened and bubbles walked in._

"Hey Blossom, You okay?" asked bubbles as she sat next to me. "I'm okey, why you ask bubbles?"i said sitting up looking at her. She shook her head and said,"It's nothing i was just seeing if you were okey from last time. You looked shocked but more scared during lunch."said bubbles with that smile i just adore so much. I smiled back at her and nodded. "We should get ready, the boys well be here in a few hours! And ya know long it takes for you to get ready!"i said giggling as i got up to go take my shower first. "HEY! NO FAIR! I DON'T WANNA USE THE PROFESSORS! IT'S MANLY IN THEIR!"yelled bubbles with slight laughter in her voice. "NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH!" I yelled back as I laughed. Bubbles sighed and decided to wait while picking out some clothes, when i heard something crash. I ran out of the bathroom and saw bubbles on the floor surrounded by glass. I ran over towards her to see if she was okay. "BUBBLES!BUBBLES!BUBBLES! ANSWER ME PLEASE! BUBBLES!"I yelled as I pushed the glass out of the way caring less if im hurt. I found her body and she was okey. I hugged her tightly in my arms with tears coming down my eyes. As I looked around the room to see what happened I found a note.

_You better watch out for the ones that are fragile or else they'll break like glass...-PM_

_what on earth does that mean?! I know bubbles is fragile! But...i don't get it...PM what do you want with me? And why do you want to hurt everyone around me..._

I had put the note away and a saw a few cuts on bubbles arms. I decided to put band-aids on them and lied her down on the bed. I sighed and waited for bubbles to wake up.

_A few minutes later..._

It's been a few minutes since bubbles had been knocked out. Before I decided to go take my shower; bubbles started to wake up. "W-W-What happened...?"said bubbles curious as she sat up. "Glass had fallen on you...your okey nothing serious happened to you. You only had a few cuts."i said as i hugged her. "O-Oh...Okey"said bubbles a bit weary.**(A/N: I'm trying to spell wherry or weary idk how to spell it! but you know that unease feeling you get sometimes? Ya that's what im talking bout Know back to the story~)**. "I'm going to go take my shower know okey?"I said as I pulled out of our hug. She nodded and i got up going back into the bathroom. As i went into the shower letting the water run down on me; I thought of what would've happened if i wasn't their when all that glass fell on bubbles. Would she be dead? Would she have hurt her self as she got up? I sighed once more and started to bathe.

Once I got out of the shower I put a towel on and went out of the bathroom. "Oh your finish! I picked out some clothes for you that you might wanted to wear if that's okay with you..."said bubbles grabbing her things and going into the bathroom. "It's fine I always trust your sense of style bubbles!"i said giving her a confident smile. She gave me a gentle one back in return before closing the door. I looked at the clothes she picked out for me. We were gonna be going to many places so she picked out something easy to run/walk in for some of the occasions. She picked out a dark pink long sleeve hoodie that is almost to my belly button, a black shirt that says 'Smart but dangerous' that's written in pink, a pair of pink shorts and to top it off with my favorite pair of shoes; my black high-kneed converse with dark pink skulls.

I started to put my clothes on and shoes while bubbles was still in the shower. After I was done with my clothes bubbles was done with the bathroom and i went in to do my hair. "Hey blossom! Can you pass me the lotion?"said bubbles as she poked her head into the doorway. "Sure here ya go!"I said handing her the lotion. "Thanks!" she said as she grabbed the bottle of lotion and went back into the room. I was half way done with my hair until I needed bubbles help. "BUBBLES CAN YOU COME HELP ME REAL QUICK?"I yelled sense i had my headphones in. "Sure!"I heard her replied back. "So what ya need help with?"said bubbles as she walked in with her hair down. "You should wear your hair like that instead of putting it back into pony-tails...you look prettier that way."i said looking at bubbles in the mirror. She slightly blushed and wore a smile on her face. "Thanks blossom! I may just do that!"she said hugging me. "Oh i want my bang to be put into a side bang on the left side of my face can you help me please?"i said looking up at her. "Sure it's not that hard with your type of hair you should look beautiful as ever!"said bubbles getting a pair of scissors and a comb. I sighed and let her do her magic.

_A few minutes later..._

"Okey I'm done!" said bubbles with a smile on her face. I looked in the mirror shocked. I hardly believed it was me! Well i could pull of the look! "I-I-I Look great! THANK YOU BUBBLES!"I said as i got up and hugged her. "Your welcome blossom! Anything for a sister!"she said hugging me back. I put the rest of my hair in a pony-tail only leaving the bang that's slightly covering my left eye. I smiled at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs to show everyone my new look.

_Downstairs..._

As i walked down the stairs...Scratch that as i flew down stairs everyone was surprised at my new look. "B-B-Blossom...Is that you?"said everyone but bubbles. "Yep! Bubbles helped me; i wanted a new look that didn't involve cutting all of my long beautiful hair so i decided on a new bang." i said with a smile. I looked at everyone faces especially buttercups and butches...mainly butches sense i never really seen him shocked. I smiled at everyone like everything was fine, "Are we going or what?"i said as i flew over to the door. They nodded and we said good bye to the professor. "Soooo where are we headed first?" i said looking at everyone. "Well... We could go to laser tag?"said butch suggesting the idea of playing laser tag. "Im up for laser tag!"said buttercup giving a thumbs up. "Im fine with that! But the teams gotta be random or else it won't be fair!"i said pointing at everyone. They all nodded and we flew off to laser tag.

_At laser tag..._

Once we got to laser tag the we wrote our names on slips of paper and used brick hat for the drawing. "Okey everyone close your eyes and pick a name."I said as I held bricks hat. everyone closed their eyes and grabbed a slip of paper. **(A/N: Sorry for interrupting again x:...But when they pull since its 6 of them and it may end up confusing o.O so this is how imma do it; Whoever chooses that person is gonna have that person name too cause i thought bout it and im like ooooh...this is gonna be hard then ya~ Sorry and back to the drawing!)** Once everyone was finish we looked at who we got. _Oh lucky me..._I thought as I groaned lowly so no one could hear me. Bubbles was with Brick and Buttercup was with Boomer. Ya i was left with _butch!_ But a part of me was excited while the other half which is currently showing is highly pissed. I gave out a long frustrated sigh and went to my partner. _Welp this should be fun...right? He is the best person in this game..._I absently thought as i got my stuff. "Ready partner in crime?"butch said with a slight chuckle. I lightly giggled and nodded. "Ready...Set...GO!"yelled the both of us with our backs against each other and pointing our guns. _This better not turn out awkward any time soon..._ I thought as we point our guns every which way. I heard someone shoot their gun and I turned my head around to see buttercup shooting someone. I nudged butch to see buttercup and he nodded. He slowly moved towards her and I followed behind him. "Okey...When her guard is down and she lowers her gun okey?" butch said in a whisper looking at me. I nodded and we waited for her to lower her guard. Soon enough she did and we both got up and shot her at the target. "Awwww man!"groaned buttercup as she rolled her eyes. "You guys got me good though...Well see ya after the game~"she said as she held up the peace sign as she walked off. I high-five butch and we smiled at each other. "You look cuter with your new bang blossom..." said butch with a smile. "T-Thank you..." I said as i slightly blushed. _Why did he had to say that?! And why does he have to compliment on the most smallest things I do?! And that smile...That smile always make me melt in the palm of his hands! UGH! I hate him for that! _I thought as I listed some things in my mind. "Blossom..."said butch who snapped me out of my thoughts. Who by the way was inches away from me causing me to blush crimson red. "Y-Yes butch?"I said stuttering again. "Can i kiss you again?"said butch who is now centimeters way. "Yes..."i said looking up at him with his dark green emerald eyes. He bent down and came only little millimeters away until we heard someone. "Yes! Know all who's left is Butch and blossom!"said boomer looking at bubbles with a smile. We look at each other and nodded as we read each other mines.

We went back to hiding until Boomer and Bubbles came somewhere near us. "Hmm...Where are they?"said bubbles looking around for us. While they were trying to find us we flew down behind them tapping their shoulder. "Huh?"they said in union and turned around. We shot them with a smirk on our face. "Awww...No fair you guys cheated!"said bubbles pouting. "Nuh huh! We just stratigized**(A/N: Idk how to spell it so bite me ._.)**"i said defending me and butch. "Plus you never said anything bout us using our powers _unless_ we used it for cheating wise; such as blossom ice breath to freeze you so you have a less chance to get us first."said butch in a logical tone. I stared at him shocked to see him talk in a smart way until boomer interpreted my thoughts,"I guess your right...Well what know?"said boomer with a long sigh. "Welp im hungry! Anyone up for some food?"I said as I pat my stomach. "I am too!"said butch with his goofy smile that I found sooo adorable! I stared at him dreamily until bubbles said something. "Weeellll...where are we gonna eat then?"said bubbles looking at us curiously. "Uhmmmmm...Im not sure..."i said thinking bout it. "Well i want to eat something good!"she said crossing her arms. "What bout that restraunt we saw while the way to here?"said brick suggesting that Pizza joint we saw not too far from here in flying distance. "Hmmm...Sounds good to me!" said everyone as they got ready to leave.

_At the Pizza Joint~_

_We Sat down and grabbed an outside table. We ordered our food already and now were waiting for our pizza._"Weeeellllllllll...What to do while we wait?"said brick trying to start a conversation other than this suffocating silence. "We can take pictures ya know so we can have memories of us before we move..."said bubbles suggesting something while we wait. "Sounds like a good idea! Let's do it!"I said getting up while grabbing my phone and camera. "Sounds good!"said buttercup as she also got up. The boys just shrugged and got up too. "Okey come on guys!"i said as we all got together and took the picture. "Kaaaay! Know for one in the air!" said buttercup as we flew in the air. I was in the middle between brick and butch smiling my biggest smile. Buttercup took the picture and then we all took ones together separate and by pairings. I took a few pictures of the boys and my sisters while they weren't looking. I giggled a few times when i took some of butch i couldn't help _but_ think of how cute he is! Too bad I can't be with we can't be together know... We flew back to our table just when our pizza came out. "Mmmm...Looks good! Glad we all like cheese or else we would have fought a looooooooong time ago!"i said as i rubbed my hands together while looking at our extra cheese pizza with pepperoni on top. "Yuppers! Know let's EAT!"said butch as he got him some slices. I slightly giggled at him and grabbed some slices too.

* * *

_Next Chapter..._

_Were starting our new school today..."Names Barricade! What's yours pinky?" he said with a sly smirk. Ugh! He makes me soooo...ANGRY! I **HATE** BARRICADE! "Bubbles it won't be that bad..."I told her while eating. I wondered how our new school was gonna be i hope that we can make new friends quite soon..._


	5. Author Note

**Sorry for not updating these past few months, but as i re-read my story (I am planning on adding a new sasuhina story cuz i deleted my old one) i felt like i did a really good job and so, im planning on continuing it. That is basically it but for the new sasuhina story im going to use one of my DA stories that i have and want to continue after re-reading. Im going to edit it and re-read it too. I have two of them so im slowly progressing in writing stories again. Im sorry to the people who liked my old one but i thought of starting new and so yah. I've read alot of sasuhina stories so i have a few ideas how im going to revise it. I really don't know which im going to post first but when i do i hope you'll enjoy it! Im also probably gonna change the title of it too but then again naaah...Well...i hope this prove im not dead or anything that you people may have thought. No i have not given up on my blossutch story i've been rather lazy to write or anything, but i have read horror sasuhina fics i am planning on reading more before i start writing on chpt 5. Until then i will be doing my sasuhina fanfics and editing them starting tonight actually im going to upload the one i feel like you guys would enjoy to read and all it's chapters after i re-read it and edit everything. If i don't upload the second story it means im re-writing the whole thing. Well i have one that you guys may enjoy but i'll see. Well...It's nice updating here again :) bye you guys and sorry for abandoning you!c I may update a poem i wrote just for you guys but revise it into a sasuhina if i can :) well bye!**


End file.
